7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kallum Scholes
A kid who kinda hates his parents and his farming past, so decides to wreak havoc with robots instead. Appearance Kallum has natural rust-red hair, and gold-coloured eyes. His hair can be a little unruly, but he doesn't care and simply keeps it out of his eyes while he's working with a black bandana / piece of cloth. The key he wears on a string around his neck is used for working gears, clockwork, and other things he tinkers with in his workshop. Other tools he needs are kept in a brown leather satchel around his waist. Kallum wears a black, wide-necked shirt with gear shapes on it, and rolls up the sleeves to the elbows. He has grey knee-length shorts but let's not talk about their design IK they're gross okay- Most of the time, he wears oxblood Chelsea boots, but changes into wellington boots when he has to do farming work. Personality Kallum likes to think he's pretty clever, always taking the moral high-ground and looking at things in a simple, logical way. He's not necessarily studious, though, and hates when school, homework, and other things get in the way of him doing what he wants (namely, building robots). He's always up for a bit of a challenge, and likes puzzle-solving. He probably breaks a few rules from time to time, in order to pursue what he seems as right. Making friends isn't something he tries to do specifically, but he is mostly quite chill with anyone he meets. Power Kallum has the ability to change the direction of electric currents. Mostly he uses this to engineer, and to a certain extent, give 'life' to robots he makes in his spare time. He can't create current with this power, so can only manipulate circuits if there is already a power source. He does need some background knowledge to know where to direct the electricity, but his power can have some use bypassing locks that use electromagnets, for instance. Backstory Kallum comes from a farming family in the Lake District. He believes the farm would much more profit if they mechanised, but his family disagree in favour of traditional methods. Kallum sometimes helps out with the farming work, though not as much as his family would like. He spends most of his time alone in his workshop creating new robot creations. Despite their disagreements, his parents want the best for him and so they enrolled him in the academy to help his powers develop. Kallum's power was first discovered when he climbed a lightning tower during a storm as a child. His parents rushed out in panic, but could only watch as Kallum was already part-way up the tower. A bolt of lightning seemed to strike towards the tower, but (to his parents' surprise) Kallum managed to redirect the lightning so that it bypassed him, and he survived. Despite the event, Kallum remains a fan of thunderstorms, and likes to watch them from his window, in awe of the power of the thunderbolts. Relationships Boris Boris is Kallum's family's sheep dog - a dozy and goofy border collie. Despite almost never doing what is asked of him, and causing the sheep-herding to turn into a disaster, Boris always expectantly waits for praise, usually from Kallum. Kallum takes Boris for walks almost every time, and pets him sometimes, just for being his stupid self. Trivia * He hates the work he has to do on the farm, but does it anyway. * His parents get him to do the shearing (with electric clippers) because he's best at it, and can subtly change the power output. It's one of his least-hated jobs to do as he gets to work a machine. * His Mum calls him 'my little lamb' and he absolutely hates it. * His parents try their best to get Kallum enthused about farming (to no avail). As a result, he can repeat their rants by heart. * He loves finding new bits and pieces to use in building robots. * Probably a bit of a tsundere tbh Art Category:Male Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:PurpleRose Category:Student